In providing video content to fans of live events, it is necessary to create short video clips of important events in the game/event (e.g., a goal in a soccer game taken from multiple angles). These short video clips are then made available to fans via posting to a web site, or transferring them directly to a mobile device. A continuous video stream is too cumbersome for end users to navigate and results in a large amount of data being sent over a network.
Currently it is quite difficult to create these sorts of multi-stream clips. Typically, multiple operators are needed, one assigned to editing and clipping each feed (video source) to create the desired clips quickly, or one user has to go through each feed serially resulting in a long delay before the clips are available. Besides the editing, clips then need to be annotated which can be a time-consuming process. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for creating video clips of important events that simplifies the creation of these clips.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.